


Coda

by IAintAJudas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Character Death, Demons, First Kiss, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAintAJudas/pseuds/IAintAJudas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time and the last time. Coda. That is what this was - the ending, it was over before it had ever truly begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

_Coda. That is what this was - the ending, it was over before it had ever truly begun._

Castiel frantically gathered up scraps of material from the dark, dingy shelter that he had taken up temporary residence in, he squinted through the murky darkness; cursing as he tripped over unknown objects on the ground. He had never expected today to go as badly as it did, he experienced an uncomfortable feeling earlier that day when Sam had ushered Dean and himself around a table in the motel they were staying at. He'd found out about a group of sadistic demons further south killing young women and wanted to check it out before they left town. Castiel knew it was a bad idea, Crowley's rouge henchmen were already on the king of hell's hit list.

"In a few weeks Crowley will catch up with them and they'll be gone," Cas said pointedly.

Sam had just raised an eyebrow and carried on leafing through his notes, making indirect comments about the state of the hunters' organization recently. Dean began to pack things into his rucksack, Cas didn't miss the wince of pain on his face as he bent down to retrieve something from under the bed.

"Dean's injured, we can't risk it," Cas stated, his voice a bit more flustered than he's intended. Dean had busted his knee in a hunting accident a few weeks prior and it was still causing him a lot of uncomfortable pain.

Sam finally stopped what he was doing and turned to face Castiel with his hands on his hips, "Cas, this is nothing we haven't handled before,"

"Dean-"

The hunter smiled and patted the angel's shoulder blade, "It'll be fine Cas, quit worrying,"

Sam clucked his tongue and began to shove the notes and journal into his bag, Castiel knew he couldn't argue anymore about the subject; his shoulders slumped in defeat as the Winchester's began loading up the impala.

He knew it was a bad idea and they didn't listen. It went horrendously wrong, the demons were prepared for the incoming attack, it was all just a well maneuvered trap to eliminate the Winchester brothers and their rouge angel.

Castiel was in shock as he took in the scene that had unfolded around him; a dozen corpses were visibly strewn across the forest floor, the darkness slowly beginning to conceal the horrors that had occurred that night. There was blood, so much blood. Castiel was completely burned out, Sam had been knocked unconscious so he had to take on countless demons unaided, and his Grace had bore the brunt of it. He span around as the sound of snapping foliage and twigs penetrated the silence, Sam was hauling himself to his feet,

"C-Cas," he stammered, "What happened?"

Sam's eyes met with a large lump that wasn't too far away from him, it was partially concealed by Castiel's trench coat. Dean. Sam's eyes widened at the realization, "No-" the hunter threw himself towards his brother, hauling him up into his arms and slapping his cheek roughly, "Dean wake up!"

He turned to Cas, emotion threatening to overwhelm him, "He's still breathing... Cas, what the hell happened?!"

"The demons," Castiel swallowed hard, "T-they caught him... I-I didn't see him, they must have been too fast for him,"

"I'm gonna try and get to the car," Sam said, his voice shaking, "We need supplies, we need-" he choked back a sob. Cas hauled Dean into arms as Sam straightened out; he was peering desperately into the darkness around them,

"Take Dean into that hut over there, see if you can find anything we can use," Sam faltered, he broke into a slow and unsteady run and disappeared from Castiel's view.

Cas stared down at the man in his arms; Dean had large, open wounds all over his body, several broken ribs- the angel didn't want to think about the rest. He stumbled through the undergrowth; wary of tripping over branches or rocks, minutes felt like hours when he finally made it to the run-down shack.

So here he was, making makeshift bandages out of dirty tarpaulin, he was panicking as he dropped to his knees beside Dean, he didn't have enough Grace to heal him and certainly not revive him if-

"Dean you need to wake up," Cas said firmly, his voice breaking.

"M' still here," the hunter stirred, cracking a green eye open to look at the angel, "C-Cas..." Dean began to cough violently.

Castiel shushed him and pressed the makeshift dressing over the deep wound on Dean's chest, his hand was shaking, the other found Dean's; clutching his fingers tightly.

"C-Cas, c'mere," he whispered, spluttering specks of blood out onto his bruised lips.

Castiel frowned and leaned his head down to hear what he had to say, he jumped as Dean's weak hand lifted and clutched Cas' blue tie; pulling the angel down, his chapped lips meeting Dean's. Cas' hand hit the floor as he moved his arm to support his sudden change of position, he melted into the soft kiss as Dean's hand moved to clutch at his hair.

The angel reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, his face still mere inches away from Dean's. "Dean, I love you," He whispered, stroking his hand across the hunter's cheek.

"I know, l-love you too man," Dean stammered weakly; smiling up at Castiel. It was the most genuine smile that had graced his features in a long time Castiel thought.

Cas' stomach plummeted as Dean's eyes fluttered shut, "No," he choked, shaking the man's shoulders, "Dean wake up!"

The door of the shack swung open loudly, Castiel didn't even look up as Sam dropped to his knees on the other side of Dean; his broad shoulders wracked with sobs as he stared at his brother's motionless face, he looked at Castiel desperately; the angel was wrecked, he cried softly as he clutched Dean's hand to his chest, Sam noticed the smear of blood across his lips as Castiel moved to wipe the fresh tears from his face, his eyes met with Sam's,

"I'm so sorry Sam," he choked; new waves of tears flowing down his cheeks as he broke his gaze, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Dean's forehead.

_Coda. That is what this was - the ending, it was over before it had ever truly begun._

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my first Supernatural fan fiction! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know your opinions in the comments & any prompts for future fics that you'd like me to do. Thanks for reading!


End file.
